Oneshot Lemon: Sailor Moon
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: Hola, mis queridas moonies amigas y no les diré mucho. Esto es como muchas de mis otras cosas, un oneshot lemon que hice hace mucho tiempo y que hoy comparto con ustedes por eso, porque me gusta compartir mi maldad y mi perversion con todas ustedes, jejeje. Muchas gracias y espero les guste.


**Sailor Moon**

Con la bella imagen de Serena y Darien frente a la luna llena y después de que él le declara tan tiernamente su amor, se acabó la serie, ¡ah no esperen! Así no fue. Este _oneshot_ tiene como finalidad contarles que pasó después (cara de picardía) y lo mucho que se divertían nuestras amigas.

Ahí, abrazada a él, muy feliz al sentir su varonil aroma y calidez, como cosa rara algo acabó con su diversión

— Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma.

— Serena, mi amor, ¿qué ocurre?

— Es mi intercomunicador. —Lo sacó de su bolsillo—Parece que algo pasó. Ay, no, —lo guardó de nuevo—no voy a contestar; que se encarguen ellas. Ya tuve que pasar mucho con lo de la Galaxia y no, —lo abrazó de nuevo con fuerza—yo estoy feliz aquí.

—Serena...

— Ay, no, Darien, no, ¡no es justo! Siempre que estamos juntos, llama alguien a joderme la vida y...

—Serena, mi princesa, mi amor, no digas eso y mejor contesta. —Le sonrío mientras le tomaba el rostro con delicadeza— Recuerda que en el otro _fic_ , en: "Mi versión del manga" La hemos pasado muy bien, ¿no? Eso no cambiara y si quieres yo te acompaño. Contesta y si salimos rápido de eso, nos vamos a bailar y a celebrar un rato con los demás. ¿Te gusta la idea?

— ¡Sí!—Lo abrazó con fuerza—Por eso es que te adoro mi amor. ¡Te amo! Eres el hombre más bello de todo el universo.

— No lo creo pero bueno, contesta, transfórmate y vámonos. La verdad no me quiero demorar en eso porque, bueno, ¿si entiendes lo que quiero decir?

— Perfectamente, mi amor. —Sacó el intercomunicador y contestó—Hola, ¿Rei? Oye, más despacio, más despacio, Rei, ¿qué pasó?

Tratando de entenderle a una ebria Rei, no hizo más que reír. No podía creer lo que le decía y le dijo que si se trataba solamente de eso, que se encargara ella. Le dijo muy sonriente y tomándole una mano a Darien, que ella estaba muy ocupada y que no podía ir.

— _¡Ay no Serena, no seas así! Tú tienes toda la vida para estar con él pero, ¿no te preocupan Mina y Amy? ¡Qué mala amiga eres!_

 _— Déjala, déjala Rei. —_ Dijo una llorosa y ebria rubia tras ella _—Ella está feliz. ¿Qué culpa tiene de tener un príncipe que la ama y que...?_

Quebró en llanto de nuevo.

— Ay, no, pobre de mí Mina. Oye Rei, ¿y Amy? ¿Está igual?

 _— No, eso es lo peor, —_ se echó a reír _—ella lo está tomando de otra forma. Lo mejor es que vengas Serena, ya voy a llamar a Lita y no te demores por favor. Entre Mina llorando y Amy borracha, ¡me van a volver loca! Y todo por culpa de esos infelices de mierda. ¡Los hombres no valen nada, ni mierda! ¡Malditos todos! Los odio._

— Ok, ok, ya entendí, no creo que tarde mucho, ya voy para allá. Oye, no, Rei, espera. ¿Y Luna?

 _— No sé. Ella como que se fue para la luna a pasar luna de miel con Artemis y, ¿sabes qué? ¡Gracias a Dios! Sino, la que se nos armaría. ¿Vas a venir o no?_

— Ya, ya, ya voy para allá.

Colgando el intercomunicador y guardándolo, igual se transformó, pensó que como sailor moon llegaría más rápido.

— Oye mi amor ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué te transformaste? ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Es una historia muy larga pero te lo resumiré. Las únicas afortunadas somos Lita y yo. ¡Ustedes son unos novios divinos!

— Quedé igual de confundido, princesa... —la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo a su pecho—Oh, pero eso no importa, me encanta verte como sailor moon, muñeca hermosa. Eres divina...

— Son Mina y Amy. Parece que están tiradas a la pena porque Yaten y Taiki se fueron hoy.

— Hmmm, ya veo. —Respondió con seriedad—Que pena por ellas pero, ¿de verdad? ¿Tienes que ir tú? Que se encargue Lita, ¿no?

— Hmmm pero hablando de Lita, a esa no le va a gustar para nada la interrupción, —rió picara con él—yo sé porque te lo digo.

En efecto como Serena lo dijo, así fue. Lita estaba en su casa muy ocupada con su novio y esa llamada la había puesto de muy mal genio.

— ¿Quién era mi amor?

— Rei. —Tiró el intercomunicador lejos y se levantó de la cama—Tengo que irme amor.

— ¿No es en serio, verdad?

Andrew, estaba a sus pies dándole una increíble y delicada atención a su parte más sensible pero cuando vio que se levantó y empezó a vestirse, se puso del mismo humor que ella.

— ¿Otra vez esta misma mierda, Lita? ¡No es justo! Cada que te suena ese aparato te tienes que ir corriendo. Pasaron muchos días sin verte y hoy que por fin nos pudimos poner de acuerdo para vernos, ¡te vas a desaparecer de nuevo!

— ¿Y tú crees que yo estoy muy feliz de tenerme que ir, Andrew?—Le respondió mientras sacaba del armario su pluma de transformación— Claro que no. Pensé que tendríamos algunos días de descanso pero no, ¡ni mierda! Me tomó todo el día preparar todo para esta noche. ¡Maldita sea!

— Oye, ¿sí?—Fue con ella y la tomó por la cintura más tranquilo— ¿De verdad, mi amor? ¿También me extrañaste mucho, Lita?

— ¡Con toda mi maldita alma!—Río y lo besó— Claro que si mi vida. ¿Que no ves que yo te amo? Voy a ir a ver qué paso y vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Me puedes esperar hasta que regrese?

— No, me aburriría mucho aquí, mejor voy a llamar a Darien. Seguro ese también quedó igual que yo, solo y aburrido. Me llamas y si quieres te recojo. Oh, Lita... —llevó sus grandes manos hasta su voluptuoso trasero y se lo apretó—hazlo rápido. No vayas a tardar mucho mi amor. Te he extrañado demasiado.

— Oye, —se arrodilló y lo tocó—me puedo tomar cinco minutos. ¿Quieres que te...?

— Por favor. Al menos con eso podre esperarte más tranquilo.

En una perfumada y decorada habitación, Lita bajó el cierre de su pantalón y lo besó. Besándolo sobre el interior y tocándolo con insistencia, este no lo contuvo más y lo sacó para meterlo a su boca. Cuando esta lo empezó a meter y sacar a un enloquecedor ritmo, él no pudo evitar suspirar y agarrarse de su cabeza para mantener el equilibrio. Tener esa hermosa boca sobre su miembro succionando y lamiendo, era de las mejores cosas que ella le hacía, lo disfrutaba muchísimo.

Pero mientras Lita le daba gusto a su ansioso novio antes de irse a pelear con un enemigo (eso fue lo que le dijo Rei para convencerla. Si le hubiera dicho la verdad no hubiera ido) Serena ya había llegado.

Diciéndole a Darien que ella llegaba directamente a su apartamento cuando se desocupara, lo despidió con un apasionado beso en la puerta de aquel bar.

— Te lo ruego, princesa, no tardes mucho. Te amo Serena, cuídate mucho por favor.

— Soy sailor moon, bebé. —Le contestó sonriente, ya había perdido la transformación—No pasara nada. Nos vemos ahora y oh, sí... —lo besó de nuevo—yo también te amo mi amor.

Vestida como cualquier adolescente de dieciocho años, entró al bar en donde una de sus mejores amigas no hacía más que llorar. Llegando a la mesa con ellas y saludándolas a cada una, se sentó y les pidió que le contaran que había pasado con cada una de ellas.

— Hola, Serena, pero, ¿tú qué haces aquí? Deberías es estar con tu...

— No, no, no, Mina, Rei tiene razón, primero son las amigas. ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir o no? ¿Por qué lloras como si se hubiera acabado el mundo?

— Bueno, —se limpió el rostro, luego se tomó otro trago—lo que pasó fue que antes de que se fueran, yo...

 _Flashback..._

— ¿No estarás hablando en serio, verdad, Mina?

— Sí, claro que sí, Yaten. Sé, y tengo muy claro cuál es tu misión, y quien eres pero yo te amo. Me enamoré de ti a pesar de lo malo y cruel que has sido conmigo y quisiera saber si tú también sientes lo mismo. Quiero saber si podrías quedarte y darme la oportunidad de...

— Lo siento pero no, —giró el rostro—Pierdes tu tiempo conmigo porque no, yo no te amo. No me interesa tener una relación ni contigo ni con nadie. Mi deber es estar con la princesa y...

— Entiendo. —Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y tratando de sonreír—Al menos lo intenté, tenía que decirte lo que sentía. Te deseo suerte, Yaten. Espero algún día nos volvamos a ver.

— Oye, no, Mina, espera... ¡Mina!

 _Fin flashback..._

— Ay, Mina, mi dulce y loca Mina. ¿Tú le dijiste eso? ¿Por qué?

— Idiota que soy. —Lloró y se tomó otro trago— Ese día más temprano hablé con Seiya y él me dijo que lo hiciera. Dijo que él lo había hecho pero que aunque se le había partido el corazón cuando tú lo rechazaste...

— Oye no, yo no lo rechacé. Es solo que...

— Como sea que hubieran sido las cosas, Serena, —se le quebró la voz—yo, yo, yo no...

— ¿Lo ves, Serena? Esto definitivamente no es lo mío. —Dijo Rei con fastidio, ella en general odiaba a la mayoría de los hombres. Estaba enojada porque Nicolás se había ido y no le había dicho nada.

Y mientras Serena se levantaba de la silla y se hacía al lado de Mina para abrazarla y darle algo de consuelo, Amy llegaba muy contenta la mesa con una botella.

— ¡Oigan, no! ¡¿Aquí quién se murió?! Deja de llorar, Mina, que no vale la pena. Sí estaban buenos, sí nos enamoramos estúpidamente de ellos pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡Que se vayan a la mierda!

— ¡Así se habla, Amy!—Levantó su copa Rei para que Amy se la llenara— Al demonio con todos ellos. ¡No valen la pena!

— Ah, no, eso no es cierto. Mi Darien es el...

— Sí, sí, sí, Serena. _"Es el hombre más bello de todo el universo"_ Lo dices tanto, que ya hasta comienzo a creerlo. Pero lo que no puedes negar es que...

Sonó el intercomunicador de Rei.

— Hola, Lita, ¿ya llegaste?

— _Sí, Rei, pero,_ —miró detenidamente el lugar— _esto es un bar. ¿Ustedes dónde están?_

— Dentro.

 _— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es un maldito chiste, Rei?!_

— No, no lo es y en vez de regañarme por teléfono, Lita, ¡entra! Entra que aquí te contamos.

 _— Maldita sea, Rei, espero que sea importante._

Lita escondió mejor su pluma de transformación y entro al lugar. Usando un ajustado jean, blusa, chaqueta negra y botas del mismo color largas, era el centro de algunas miradas. Aquellos lujuriosos y ebrios chicos se apartaron al instante cuando ella les dio una de sus asesinas miradas.

No tardó nada en encontrarlas.

Viendo como Mina lloraba y Amy no paraba de reír y tomar, creyó estar en la dimensión desconocida.

— Ahora sí me quedó más claro, Rei, entiendo. Hola chicas. ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?

—Nada Lita, ¡nada!— rió Amy y le paso un trago—Nosotras que decidimos venir a celebrar un rato que ellos se fueron y nos partieron el corazón. ¡Nada más!

—Claro, —se tomó el trago y medio sonrío de verla así. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, la había visto tan ebria—solo eso.

.

.

Una hora había pasado y lo mucho que Serena, Rei y Lita habían conseguido, era que Mina dejara de llorar. Serena, al igual que le pasó a la pobre Mina, cayeron en el juego que Amy se inventó de último momento.

Jugando a que eran vaqueros del lejano oeste que tomaban muy animados en una cantina, ya llevaban más de dos botellas. Entre risa y risa y golpe y golpe a la mesa, cada vez que soltaban la copa ya estaban mucho más que ebrias. Lita, que le pareció que no era buena idea que todas se perdieran en la borrachera, se mantuvo sobria para encargarse de todas ellas.

— ¡No Serena, ni mierda! ¡Hasta el fondo, princesa!

Se tomó toda la copa y la puso sobre la mesa con la misma fuerza que lo venían haciendo.

— Ya. ¿Contenta, loca? Todo me da vueltas y lo mejor será que me vaya. Darien debe estar esperándome y pues...

— Ay, si tú, _"Darien, Darien, Darien"_ ¿Qué es lo que te hace pues para que tú lo ames tanto, ah? A mí en lo personal, siempre me ha parecido un antipático de lo peor.

— ¡Rei! No digas eso de mi Darien. —Se tambaleó—Él, es un hombre divino y yo lo amo... Adoro a ese papacito hermoso. ¡Es divino!

— Pues te felicito, amiga. Me alegra que tú, y tú también Lita, puedan ser felices. Yo soy la maldita diosa del amor y, ¡mírenme! Creo que voy a morir vieja, sola y virgen.

— ¡Mina!

— ¿Qué?—Se tomó otro trago y rió— Es la verdad; ya hasta tengo el gato y todo para parecer una loca solterona, ¡ah, no, pero, esperen, eso tampoco! Artemis se casó con Luna y también me va a abandonar. Todos me dejan, nadie quiere estar conmigo.

— ¡Ah no, al carajo esta mierda! Ya habíamos conseguido que dejaras de llorar y sentirte mal Mina. ¡¿otra vez con lo mismo?! ¡No, no, amiga! Taiki y Yaten son unos idiotas. Desaprovecharon la oportunidad de estar con dos mujeres como nosotras pero eso no quiere decir, Mina, —le tomó el rostro Amy y le sonrío—que nadie más nos vaya a querer, ¿de acuerdo? No pienses eso. —Luego rió de nuevo—Bueno, bellezas, voy al baño y nos vamos a comer algo. ¡Tengo hambre!

— ¡Yo también!

Al igual que Amy, Rei estaba feliz y muy ebria. El licor nos les afectaba en torno a tristeza, si no de otra forma.

Pero mientras Lita, Serena y Rei abrazaban a Mina y espantaban a cuanto chico las invitaba a bailar, Amy no estaba en el baño. Ella que estaba tan triste y quería olvidar lo que sentía por él y esa profunda tristeza, accedió al beso y a las caricias de ese atractivo chico con el que estuvo bailando parte de la noche.

Enredando su alicorada lengua con la de aquel rubio bombón, sentía sus manos apretar sus piernas y esa sensación era mucho más dolorosa. Ella quería que fuera Taiki y no aquel apuesto y ebrio rubio quien la tocara y besara con pasión.

 _Flashback..._

— Adiós, Amy, fue divertido el tiempo que duró.

— ¿De...de verdad se tienen que ir? Digo, su banda y las fans van a...

— Es necesario. La princesa nos necesita y no importa si este planeta es agradable, debemos volver con ella. Es nuestro deber.

— Claro, entiendo.

Pero tomó valor y abrazándolo con fuerza lo besó.

—Amy, ¿qué fue lo que...?

— Yo, yo te amo Taiki. Estoy enamorada de ti y me gustaría que te quedaras.

Él ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de decirle que no. Solo le dio la espalda y se marchó.

 _Fin de flashback..._

Con la imagen de Taiki dándole la espalda, se separó de aquel caliente chico y le dijo que no.

.

.

Teniendo que salir casi que corriendo de aquel bar con una botella en la mano, Amy se tambaleaba mucho mientras caminaban buscando un restaurante.

Rei al ver uno, se le iluminó el corazón.

— No, Rei, no creo que sea buena idea. Parece que están cerrando y...

— Ah, no, yo tengo hambre. ¿Me acompañas, Amy? Nos atienden o nos atienden; el colmo seria. Soy sailor Mars y tengo muchísima hambre. ¿Vamos?

— Ah, sí, yo también amiga. —Le pasó un brazo por el hombro a Rei muy animada con lo que quedaba de la botella en la mano—Camina.

Y Lita, que ya estaba cansada de estar cuidando del culo de todas ellas... suspiraba irritada.

— Ay, no, ¿tú también, Serena?

—Darien, Darien, mi amado Darien... —abrazaba un poste—te amo tanto Darien. Mi Darien...

Riendo al igual que lo hacía Mina por ver a Serena desvariar gracias a lo borracha que estaba, fue con ella y la levantó. Teniéndola sobre sus hombros como si fuera un costal de papas, escuchó que Serena reía y la insultaba.

— ¡Bájame Lita! ¡¿Quién te crees eres, ah?! ¡Que me sueltes! ¡Bájame Hércules afeminado! ¡Tengo que ir con Darien! ¡Déjame!

— Oye, Lita, —reía Mina mientras se acercaba—bájala amiga. Que vaya con su amado Darien, ¿no?

— No molestes Mina que tú también estás bien borracha. ¡Esto solo me pasa a mí! Dejar la deliciosa cena que tenía con mi Andrew por venir a cuidar a un poco de borrachas. ¡Es el colmo!

Oh, pero las cosas, se ponían peor...

Lita cargaba con mucha facilidad a Serena para evitar que le diera un apasionado beso al poste del teléfono pero el grito del chico del establecimiento al que Rei y Amy habían entrado, le provocó un gran susto.

Con Serena en brazos y sin importarle lo mucho que la estaba insultando, aguantando la risa de Mina y sus burlas, entró para ver qué había pasado.

— Señorita, señorita por favor, baje esa flecha. Si lo que quiere es una hamburguesa con papas fritas, nosotros podríamos hacer una excepción.

— ¡Más te vale eh!—Dijo Rei apuntándole al adolescente con arco y flecha de fuego en mano— ¡Y ni se te ocurra cobrarme la porción de papas fritas! ¡Sería un robo! ¡Muévete niño! ¡Tengo hambre!

— Sí, sí, señorita sailor Mars.

Y Lita, que no sabía si reír o enojarse por lo que había visto, se acercó y les habló a aquel par que se habían transformado en sailor scouts para lograr su cometido.

— Es el colmo contigo, Rei Hino. ¿Te transformaste en sailor scout solo por una miserable hamburguesa?

— Hey, no Lita, —rió Amy, luego se tomó otro trago—con papas fritas. No lo olvides amiga.

— Ja, ja, ja, que risa Amy. Mira no más como me retuerzo de la risa.

— ¡Bájame Lita! ¡Que me bajes que tengo que ir con Darien!

Lita, que perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba, la bajo y las miró muy seria a todas.

— ¡No más! ya me canse de todo esto y si no quieren que le diga a Luna y a Artemis todas las cosas que han hecho hoy, van a comer y luego cada una de ustedes se van a ir para sus respectivas casas a dormir y pasar esa borrachera, ¡¿les quedó claro?! Por culpa de ustedes tuve que dejar a mi Andrew tirado y no, eso no es justo.

— Pero Lita, —dijo Serena con grandes lagrimones— ¿le vas a decir a Luna? ¿Por qué? ¿Que no somos amigas?

— Claro que sí, Serena, por supuesto que sí. Somos las mejores amigas pero todo esto que ha pasado hoy no está bien. Llanto, licor y poder de transformación, —miró con desaprobación a Rei—no es una buena combinación. Comamos y nos vamos, ¿por favor? Estoy cansada niñas.

— Ay, sí, mi Lita, —la abrazó con cariño Mina—lo sentimos tanto. Tú pudiendo estar con tu amor y mira no más, perdiendo el tiempo aquí con una pobre diabla como yo.

— No, no digas eso, Mina, no hemos perdido el tiempo. Ha sido muy divertido de hecho.

Al igual que lo hizo Mina, lo hicieron todas. Amy, (que por alguna razón que no entendía y no quería entender) rompió en llanto al igual que lo hizo Mina. Abrazándose a la que bien podría catalogarse como su hermana mayor, lloró y lloró con mucha amargura su profundo dolor.

En una fría y metálica mesa, estaban cinco tomadas chicas esperando la orden que parecía que nunca iba a llegar. Siendo esa una noche sin igual, aun no se acababa. Apenas empezaba.

Y mientras cinco chicas se abrazaban, tomaban lo que les quedaba de la botella y esperaban la comida, en otro lugar muy lejos de ellas dos apuestos chicos suspiraban frente al gran ventanal de un palacio real.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Yaten, Taiki? ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras largas?

— Princesa, —se inclinó Seiya ante ella—ellos no van a responderle con la verdad, así que permítame contestarle esa pregunta.

— ¡Seiya!

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuál es su problema? Yo solo le diré la verdad, nada más.

— No haga caso de sus ocurrencias, princesa. Usted sabe que Seiya...

— No, no Yaten. Yo sí quiero que me diga qué es lo que les pasa. Desde que llegamos de la tierra hace ya más de un mes, los veo así, caris bajos, tristes, como si les faltara algo. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es?

Seiya, ni corto ni perezoso le explicó a su bella princesa (de la que alguna vez también estuvo enamorado, que mal, pobre _for ever alone_ ) que sus hermanos se habían enamorado. Le dijo como si se tratara de la cosa más normal del mundo, que Yaten y Taiki extrañaban muchísimo la tierra pero más que nada, a Amy y a Mina.

— Ah... ¿o sea que se enamoraron? ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho antes muchachos?

— Princesa, —habló Taiki y miró mal a Seiya—nuestro deber era regresar, ayudar a reconstruir nuestro planeta y estar junto a usted para protegerla.

— Sí, —se sumó Yaten—no estar en la tierra pretendiendo ser cantantes y hombres, esa no era nuestra misión.

— Oh, chicos, mis chicos, —los abrazó—que tonterías dicen. ¡Eso es absurdo!

— ¿Cómo que absurdo?

— Sí, Yaten, para mí lo más importante es su felicidad. Por eso y porque gracias a ustedes este lugar se reconstruyó más rápido de lo que había pensado, les daré su libertad.

— Pero princesa...

— No quiero escuchar una palabra más, Taiki. —Levantó sus manos y de ellas emergió una gran fuerza— A partir de hoy los libero de ser mis guardianes. Ya no tienen que transformarse en sailor scouts para ayudarme y pueden hacer con sus vidas lo que ustedes quieran. ¡Vayan! Vuelvan a la tierra. Busquen a las personas que aman y traten de ser felices con ellas.

— ¡¿Ya ves lo que provocaste Seiya?!

— ¿Qué? Yo solo les estoy haciendo un favor. Deberían verse las caras que ponen cuando están pensando en ellas.

— ¡Yo no te voy...!

— Nada Yaten, nada. Yo, si les soy sincero, no quisiera regresar porque para mí ver a bombón con ese sujeto es un sufrimiento. Yo aún la amo pero ustedes, —los abrazó—son mis hermanos. Quiero que sean felices y si es por ustedes me sacrifico y vuelvo a la tierra.

—Pero...

— Si es por mí, Taiki, —sonrió la princesa—no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Siendo ahora libres y completamente inocentes de todo lo que estaba pasando con ellas esa noche, fueron a sus habitaciones a empacar la maleta para al otro día emprender un viaje, uno que no tendría retorno...

.

.

Las chicas comieron. Cuando estuvieron satisfechas y con la barriga llena, la borrachera ya se les había pasado un poco. Aun con eso y en la calle mientras esperaban un taxi, algo muy extraño las sorprendió.

— No es cierto. ¿Nicolás? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Poderosa y bella Rei, ¿Cómo estás?—Preguntó muy sonriente al bajar elegantemente vestido y de una limosina— Veo que de fiesta. ¿Ya terminaste de festejar que no estaba por aquí, o no podemos ir?

— ¿Ir? ¿Para dónde?

—Ah, preciosa, —la recibió del hombro de Lita, luego la acomodó sobre el suyo—tú me dijiste que querías irte unos días a la playa a descansar después de esos exámenes, ¿no?

Asintió.

— Bueno, no te dije nada porque quería que fuera una sorpresa pero por eso me fui. Tenía que dejar todo arreglado en la empresa para que nos pudiéramos ir.

—Nicolás, Nicolás por Dios, ¡¿esos son tiquetes de avión?!

— Sí, así es. Tengo todo tu equipaje en la maleta Rei. Nos vamos para Hawái por una semana completa. ¿Podemos ir o aun estas enojada conmigo?

— ¡Nicolás!

Saltando sobre él y llenándolo de besos, su enojo se evaporó al instante. Ella lo amaba mucho y reconocía que era un magnifico novio. Al igual que lo estaba ella, sus amigas se alegraron mucho por ella.

Dejando de lado la emoción del momento y acordándose de sus amigas que luego celebraron con ella, le pidió a su novio llevarlas hasta sus casas antes de ir a pasar la noche con él a donde él quisiera.

— Claro, no hay ningún problema, suban niñas. Ya es algo tarde y no deberían andar por ahí. Es el colmo Rei, —rió con todas mientras subían— ¿de verdad? ¿Todo esto por una hamburguesa?

— No olvides las papas fritas Nicolás—rió Amy.

— Bueno, bueno, pero aquí lo importante no es eso. —Miró a su novio mientras la limosina ya se movía— ¿Tú como carajos sabias que yo estaba aquí, eh Nicolás?

— Simple, Rei, —la acunó en su oloroso pecho—yo siempre cuido lo que es mío.

— ¡Uy...!

— ¡Silencio!—Rio y besó a su novio—será decir como dices tú Serena, ¡Nicolás es divino! Gracias Nicolás, te quiero mucho mi amor.

.

.

Siendo más de la una de la mañana, Serena regresó con él. No le mandó el mensaje de texto como habían quedado porque quería sorprenderlo y vaya que lo sorprendió. Ella, que sabía lo mucho que a Darien le gustaba verla transformada en sailor scout, uso su pluma antes de entrar.

— ¿Serena? Pensé que ya no venias mi amor.

— Oh, no, te equivocas. —Dijo muy sonriente y de pie sobre el barandal del balcón—Soy sailor moon y he venido a cumplir cada una de tus fantasías, mi amor...

— ¿Sí?

Se levantó de la cama y se puso las pantuflas. Luego fue con ella muy, muy sonriente...

— Pero qué raro. ¿Quién te dijo a ti que a mí me gustaba sailor moon? Tengo una novia muy celosa y se podría enojar si sabe que recibo este tipo de visitas a estas horas de la madrugada. ¿Qué harás si se da cuenta?

— No sé, —entrelazó sus manos al cuello, luego sus piernas— luego me encargo de esa fastidiosa de tu novia, ¿quieres que cumpla tus fantasías o no, lindo?

— Oh, sí... Y para ya es tarde, mi amor.

Divertidos con sus travesuras empezaron a besarse. Agarrándola de la ajustada cintura y con sus piernas enredadas en la suya, la posó sobre la cama y empezó a subir su falda.

Quitándole las botas y sacando el antifaz de un cajón para ponérselo, la escuchaba reír sin parar.

— Ah... ¿Terminaste emborrachándote con esas vagas, eh sailor moon? Que niña tan mala has sido y por eso mereces un castigo.

— Oh, Darien, sí, sí, mi amor, castígame todo lo que quieras, corazón.

Después de quitarse su acostumbrado pantalón negro de franela y quedar en ajustados bóxer del mismo color (que no ocultaban nada bien su excitación) cayó sobre ella y la besó. Si había algo en la vida que le gustara a ese hombre, era hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio a su más escondida fantasía, a sailor moon.

— Ummm, oh Darien, ummm sí mi amor, sí...

Enredando su lengua con la suya y embriagándose de su alicorado sabor, la tocó y la desprendió del interior. Pasando hábilmente dos delicados dedos por su excitación, se reía de gusto por escuchar como ella pedía con urgencia su poderoso miembro dentro de ella.

— ¿Sí? ¿Ya quieres que te lo meta, sailor moon?

— Oh, Darien sí, sí, por favor. Duro mi amor, cógeme muy duro por favor...

— Oh, sí, me encantas ebria. Me encantas como sailor moon, me encantas como Serena y me voy a aprovechar de ti todo lo que quiera.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah Darien sí! ¡Oh sí amor! Ummmm, sí, sí, que delicia...

Siendo embestida como más le gustaba, sin delicadeza y con pasión, se aferró de la amplia y sudada espalda del hombre que amaba y lo mordió. Gimiendo fuertemente y perdida entre sus besos, sus acertadas caricias por todo el cuerpo y ebria de todo el placer que él le hacía sentir con su miembro, algunas seguían su ejemplo.

Siendo la última en llegar al departamento, un ansioso rubio la esperaba en la sala. Llegando primero cuando ella le mandó el mensaje de texto explicándole todo lo que había pasado, estaba muy contento de verla de nuevo.

—Lita, Lita, mi amor, ¡por fin llegas! Por un momento creí que me habías dicho mentiras. Como dijiste que se trataba de una urgencia y mientras me tomaba un trago con Darien en su departamento me dijo otra cosa, creí que...

— Ay no mi vida, —se sentó cansada en el sofá y empezó a quitarse las pesadas botas—ni me lo recuerdes que me den ganas de matar a esas locas pero gracias a Dios, —se levantó y lo abrazó—ya estoy aquí.

— Sí, por fin mi amor.

— ¡Andrew! Bájame mi amor. Seguro soy muy pesada y...

— Te lo he dicho otras veces pero tú insistes en no hacerme caso.

La levantó en brazos y entró con ella a la habitación.

— Tú podrás ser más fuerte que yo pero nena, yo sigo siendo hombre. Levantarte en brazos y traerte a nuestra habitación para hacerte todo lo que te voy hacer esta noche, no representa un problema para mí.

— Oh, sí... —Lo miró seductora mientras este se quitaba la camisa frente a ella—y vaya que eres un hombre muy bello. Okay, mi lindo y ansioso rubio, ¿en qué nos quedamos tú y yo antes de que tuviera que irme?

— No te preocupes, —se terminó de desvestir y se hizo sobre ella—ya mismo me encargo de recordártelo.

Y mientras una pareja lo hacía en la limusina camino a un hotel y unos apenas empezaban, otros...

— ¡Ah, ah, ah Darien sí! ¡Sí mi amor, sí...!

Con el cabello revuelto y sobre él, estaba siendo embestida como más le gustaba, salvajemente y sin piedad. Aferrada a los grandes pectorales del hombre que amaba, estaba a muy poco de perder la cabeza. Luego de más de veinte minutos haciéndolo sin parar, ya sentía que su tembloroso y ansioso cuerpo no lo iba a soportar más.

— Oh, sí, mi hermosa y caliente sailor scout, ¿me lo quieres dar ya?

— ¡Ah, Darien! ¡Ah sí, Darien! Ummmm Darien, Darien...

— Oh, princesa, mi hermosa y bella princesa... Córrete cuando quieras pero...

— ¡Ah! ¡Oye!

Se quejó cuando este destruyo su pequeño y ajustado traje por el pecho. Dejando así sus senos al descubierto...

— ¿Por qué hiciste...? Ah sí, sí... ¿eso, mi amor?

— Porque me fascina vértelos y hacer esto.

— Oh Darien, oh sí, cariño. Ummm sí, mi amor, ¡Darien...!

Sobre él y sin dejar de moverse, se sentía en la gloria por tan amable y delicada atención que le daba a sus senos. Aferrándose a veces de su pecho y otras de la cama (que ya estaba muy sudada debido a sus movimientos) sentía que estaba tocando el cielo. Mirando fijamente a sus ojos azul zafiro, que la miraban con pasión y también con amor, no lo aguantó por más tiempo y se liberó.

Darien quería contenerse pero escuchar como gritaba, como disfrutaba de su miembro dentro de ella y se contraía gracias a los fuertes movimientos que ella dio, se dejó ir y vaya que lo disfrutó.

Recibiendo su cuerpo completamente sobre el suyo, acariciando su sudada espalda con cadencia y seducción, le encantaba escuchar como reía y sobre todo lo que le decía en medio de sus jadeos.

— Deli...delicioso, oh, sí, sí, sí, ¡sí! ¡Te amo Darien! ¿Mas?

— Claro que sí, princesa. —La tomó por el rostro, luego la besó— Sí lo vamos a hacer otra vez pero oye, dame algo de tiempo para recuperarme, mi amor, ¡no soy una maquina!

Ambos rieron.

— Te corriste tan rico, mi amor, que no me pude contener. Necesito unos minutos y creo que tú, —se giró con ella, luego se levantó—necesitas un café bien cargado. ¿Vamos, mi poderosa guerrera, a la cocina a ver si se te pasa esa borrachera?

— ¡Vamos!

Cerca del centro de la ciudad, con el frio de la madrugada entrando por una ventana pero sin importarle un comino nada, un rubio embestía con violencia y sin misericordia a una bella castaña.

— ¡Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! ¡ah Andrew! ¡Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!

— Ah, sí nena, sí... —Decía tras ella y aferrado de sus deliciosas caderas—así es como te quería tener, Lita. Te he extrañado horrores, mi amor.

— Yo, yo, yo también... ¡Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah sí! ¡Ah, ah, ah, sí, mi amor!

Siendo presa de toda la ansiedad de su rubio amor, Lita se desplomó en la cama con fuerza cuando tanto como ella como él, lo consiguieron al mismo tiempo. Gritando fuertemente sin importarles quien pudiera oírlos, se rieron y disfrutaron de todo lo que se hacían sentir con el cuerpo. Satisfaciendo sus más carnales deseos, luego durmieron abrazados como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían. Sintiéndolo tras ella y como se aferraba sin querer soltarla jamás, se quedó dormida con una gran sonrisa.

.

.

Al otro día...

— Ay no, ay no, mi cabeza, ¿seguro no estoy muerta?

Mina (al igual que le pasaba a Amy) se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Sin recordar mucho que había pasado con ella la noche anterior, fue a abrir la puerta con disgusto cuando esta sonó.

— Demonios, ¿Quién podrá ser? Artemis, ¿eres tú? Ya te he dicho muchas veces que...

— Hola Mina, ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Yaten!—Casi se cae de la impresión—No, eso no puede ser. —Cerró la puerta y volvió a la cocina—Tengo tanta resaca que ya hasta empecé a ver cosas que no son.

— ¡Oye, Mina! ¡Qué grosera eres! ¡Ábreme la puerta! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

Así y creyendo que se había vuelto loca, le pasó lo mismo que le había pasado a Amy esa mañana, no creía lo que veía...


End file.
